Gereja
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Trent sangat menyukai Elli, tapi Elli menyukai Jack, si petani baru. JackxElli, slight TrentxElli and TrentxClaire.


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume Inc.**

**Pairing: JackxElli, slight TrentxElli and TrentxClaire**

**Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), BTN dicampur (M)FOMT, mungkin AR**

* * *

><p><strong>2 Spring<strong>  
>Hari ini, kau dengan senangnya menghampiriku dan mengatakan kalau petani baru itu datang. Sementara, aku hanya menjawab "hn" seperti biasanya.<p>

Pemuda itu datang ke klinik. Dia berbincang bersamamu dengan akrab. Hal itu membuat hatiku panas.

Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?

**8 Spring**  
>Hari ini adalah hari <em>Goddess Festival.<em> Semua gadis di Mineral Town memakai kostum _Goddess _dan menari.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menjadi pasanganku, tapi nyaliku tidak cukup. Jadi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya—kita pergi sendiri dan aku hanya menontonmu.

Namun, ada yang berbeda di _Goddess Festival_ tahun ini. Pemuda itu membawakanmu seikat bunga.

Sial, kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehku?

**14 Spring**  
>Seperti biasa, aku membuka klinik pukul 9 pagi. Sejak pagi, kau terus-terusan tersenyum.<p>

Tak lama setelah aku membuka klinik, pemuda itu datang. Bukannya masuk ke ruanganku, dia malah mendekati _counter_-mu dan memberimu coklat.

Cih, lagi-lagi aku lupa.

**16 Spring**  
>Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sudah meminta Saibara untuk membuat bros untukmu. Saat aku memberikannya kepadamu, kau langsung terlihat senang.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu datang dan memberimu _moon dumplings_.

Kau langsung senang bukan kepalang.

Cih, kenapa pemuda itu selalu mendahuluiku?

**1 Summer**  
>Hari ini, kita merayakan datangnya musim panas. Aku, kau, Gray, Kai, Ann dan pemuda itu mengikuti lomba renang di laut.<p>

Lomba renang berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun, tiba-tiba, pemudia itu terlihat tenggelam. Kau yang hampir mendekati garis _finish_, langsung berbalik arah dan menolong pemuda itu. Lomba langsung dihentikan karena kejadian tersebut.

Kau langsung membawanya ke tepi pantai dan memberikan nafas buatan kepadanya menggunakan masker.

Setelah dia sadar, kau langsung memarahinya habis-habisan karena dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak pemanasan sebelum berenang.

Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?

**24 Summer**  
>Hari ini adalah Festival kembang api. Aku sudah menyiapkan nyaliku untuk menonton kembang api bersamamu. Namun, saat aku bari ingin mengajakmu, pemuda itu datang dan mengajakmu untuk nonton bersama. Kau dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya.<p>

Saat kembang api mulai diledakkan, aku bukannya fokus melihat kea rah langit, tapi aku malah melihat ke arah kalian berdua yang terlihat akrab. Hal itu membuat hatiku terbakar api cemburu.

**13 Fall  
><strong>Hari ini adalah Festival bulan purnama. Aku melihatmu pergi ke luar klinik saat pukul 5 sore. Karena penasaran, aku membuntutimu. Kau berjalan ke arah hutan. Lalu, ke arah gunung. Ternyata, kau ingin melihat bulan purnama. Baru saja ingin aku mendekatimu untuk mengajak nonton bersama, pemuda itu datang. Dia mengajakmu untuk melihat bulan purnama bersama. dia bahkan membawakanmu _moon dumplings_, makanan favoritmu.

Aku pun langsung pergi daripada hatiku terbakar cemburu… lagi.

**19 Fall  
><strong>Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Saat aku keluar dari kamarku, kau langsung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku dan memberiku susu berkuslitas _gold_. Aku langsung senang bukan kepalang.

Namun, saat kau mengatakan pemuda itu yang memberikan susu tersebut kepadamu, aku langsung terbakar api cemburu lagi.

Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan tentang pemuda itu walau hanya sehari saja?

**14 Winter  
><strong>Hari ini adalah hari _Thanksgiving Festival_. Sejak pagi, aku terus-terusan berharap kau akan memberiku coklat. Saat aku ingin membuka klinik, harapanku terkabul! Kau memberiku kue coklat buatanmu sendiri. Aku pun langsung senang menerima kue darimu. Namun, semua berubah saat kau mengatakan akan memberi kue ke pemuda itu juga.

Bisakah kau lebih perhatian kepadaku?

**24 Winter  
><strong>Hari ini hari _Starry Night Festival_. Kau merayakannya bersama pemuda itu dan keluargamu. Aku biasanya merakannya bersama Carter, tetapi Carter merayakannya bersama Cliff dan Ann. Karena aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Cliff maupun Ann, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak merayakan _Starry Night._

* * *

><p><em>End of diary<em>

* * *

><p>"Brrr… dingin sekali," gumamku sambil membaca buku <em>Herb<em> keluaran terbaru yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku. Karena ini buku keluaran terbaru, jadi banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui dari buku ini.

'White Grass_ sering disebut dengan _herb_ ajaib karena _White Grass_ dapat tumbuh di musim dingin. Banyak penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan dengan _White Grass_, salah satunya adalah kelumpuhan. Cara membuat obat untuk kelumpuhan…_'

Obat kelumpuhan? Itu dia!

Ini adalah yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat obat untuk Ellen.

'_Cara membuat obat untuk kelumpuhan adalah: gerus 2 _White Grass_ sampai mendapat sarinya, lalu campur dengan 10 ml dari sari _Red Magic Flower_. Setelah itu_…'

Aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursiku dan mengambil alat dan bahan yang kubutuhkan. Aku pun menggerus _White Grass_. Lalu, aku mulai mencampur dengan bahan yang lain.

Cklek.

"Dokter? Dokter Trent?" panggil Elli.

"Elli? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku sambil melirik ke arah Elli.

Elli pun tersenyum dengan manis, "iya, dok, lagi pula sekarang juga sudah larut," ia pun berjalan mendekat ke arahku, "Anda sedang apa, dok?"

"Elli, aku menemukannya."

"Menemukan apa, dok?" tanya Elli yang kebingungan

"Aku menemukan obat untuk Ellen," ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar—bukan senyum tipis yang biasa aku tunjukkan.

"Benarkah itu, dokter Trent?" tanya Elli sekali lagi.

Aku pun mengangguk.

"Wah! Terima kasih, dok," seru Elli yang tiba-tiba memelukku.

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku menjadi kaku entah kenapa. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuhnya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Terima kasih, dok. Terima kasih, terima kasih," ucapnya berkali-kali sampai menangis.

Aku pun menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih sampai sebegitunya, Elli. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai dokter," ujarku sambil kembali mengelus rambutnya.

Elli pun melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak, dok. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada anda. Berkat anda, Stu tidak akan kesepian lagi dan nenekku akan bisa ke luar rumah lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, sama-sama, Elli," ucapku yang masih tersenyum dengan tulus.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, hari ini adalah hari rabu. Hari ini klinik tutup. Aku sedang berjalan dari perpustakaan ke klinik saat aku mendengar suara dari rumah Elli.<p>

"Huuaaaaaa… kakak Elli tidak boleh pergi! Huaaaaaaaa!"

"Kakak akan sering berkunjung, Stu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Huuuaaaaaa… jangan pergi, kak. Stu janji tidak akan nakal lagi."

"Sudahlah, Stu. Kak Elli 'kan pergi karena suatu keharusan. Nenek tidak keberatan, kok."

"Nanti, kalau nenek kesusahan menjagaku, bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa, dokter Trent kan sudah menemukan obat untuk nenek."

"Ummm… baiklah, kakak boleh pergi, asalkan kakak janji ya akan sering berkunjung."

"Iya, kakak berjanji."

"Baiklah, kak. Kalau kakak berkunjung, aku tidak akan nakal lagi."

"Baiklah, Stu. Kalau begitu, kakak ke klinik dulu, ya?"

Cklek. Kemudian, Elli keluar dari rumahnya.

"Eh, dokter Trent?"

"Ehh… hai, Elli," sapaku gugup.

"Umm… apa anda ingin ke klinik?" tanya dia.

"Um… iya," jawabku, "kita ke klinik bersama, yuk."

"I-iya, dok."

Aku dan Elli pun berjalan bersama ke klinik. Selama perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam tanpa percakapan.

Setelah sampai di klinik, aku langsung menuju ruanganku. Namun, Elli menarik jasku.

"Ng, ada apa, Elli?"

"Dok… aku… aku ingin…" ucapnya terpotong.

"Ingin pergi dari _Mineral Town_," ucap kami bersamaan.

"Eh, anda tahu dari mana kalau saya ingin pergi?" tanya Elli.

"Err… tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Ellen dan Stu."

"Bolehkah, dok?"

Aku pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Ka-kalau itu demi ke-kebaikanmu, a-aku memperbolehkan," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, dok."

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eng, dok, sebenarnya, aku pergi dari _Mineral Town_ bukan hanya demi kebaikanku saja… tapi juga demi Jack," ucapnya pelan, tetapi membuatku sesak.

"Demi kebaikan Jack?"

"Eng… kemarin, Jack melamarku."

Tiba-tiba, aku serasa tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Dan dia harus pindah ke _Forget-Me-Not Valley._ Peternakannya akan diurus oleh adiknya."

"Be-benarkah? Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya," ucapku sambil tersenyum paksa dan menahan air mataku.

"Terima kasih, dok. Pernikahan kami akan diadakan tanggal 2 _Spring_. Jangan lupa datang, ya, dok."

Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menahan air mataku.

* * *

><p>2 Spring…<p>

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan orang yang kucintai. Sayangmya, bukan aku yang menikahinya.

Pernikahan ini hanya didatangi oleh aku, walikota Thomas, Ellen—yang sudah dapat berjalan, Stu, dan May.

Elli terlihat cantik dengan gaun yang dipakainya dan wajahnya yang dirias. Sebenarnya, tanpa dirias pun dia sudah cantik.

"Permisi, apa kursi sebelah anda kosong?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Cantik. Dia berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Dia memakai baju _overall _yang sama seperti Jack.

"Halo? Apa anda masih di sini?" tanya dia lagi.

"Eh, i-iya, kursi sebelahku kosong," jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan duduk di sebelahmu."

Kemudian, dia duduk di sebelahku.

Hening…

"Eng, kau siapa, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanyaku kepadanya.

"Aku adiknya Jack. Aku yang akan mengurus peternakannya."

"Um… namaku Trent. Aku satu-satunya dokter di sini," ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

"Namaku Claire. Salam kenal, Trent," katanya sambil membalas jabatan tanganku.

Claire? Nama yang bagus.

**-The End-**

**Horeeee! Akhirnya, fic buatan Girl selesai *joget-joget -ditimpuk-*. Betewe, ceritanya bagus 'kan? :D Oya, mungkin banyak yang bingung kenapa judul fic ini 'Gereja'. sebenernya, Girl kasih judul 'Gereja' karena Trent berpisah dengan cintanya di gereja, tapi bertemu sama yang baru di gereja juga, muehehehehehe xD. oya, kalo ada kritik, saran, flame (yang membangun), bisa langsung dicurahkan(?) di kotak di bawah ini :D**


End file.
